


When the Germanic family plays...

by ChiShibuya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Family foursome, Germanic lovers, Multi, Smut and sex, my gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such playtimes are rare..yet so much fine right Germania?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Germanic family plays...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own hetalia or the characters however I do own the story and plot if this fanfic. -heather aka ChiShibuya

Somethings were never meant to happen. However this was something even god permitted.

Prussia was splayed across his bed bound with several leather ropes, that alone didn't please him nor did the ring that held his cock so tightly. He turned his red eyes toward his sweet brother Severin. "Holy Rome have you lost your mind?!" Is what he wanted to ask, however his mouth was gagged with a shiny purple ball.

The man in question was hovering above Prussia, his long blonde hair hanging low on his back. He leaned down placing his lips against the Prussians throat growling out an easily understood "shut up."

The eldest of this bunch was perched on a chair in the corner of the dark bedroom, his long hair tickled his collarbones and sharp blue eyes watched the active couple in interest as his hand worked at his cock, teasing it with slow, subtle strokes as if he wanted enough sensation to enjoy the scene before him without spending himself. Germania squeezed his cock releasing a low groan of interest. "Severin don't tease Gilbert, put some effort in pleasing him."

Ludwig was leaned against Germania's knee, watching Severin and Gilbert with as much interest as Germania himself seemed to display. He was dressed only in a shirt, and a low humming told of a vibrator that was hard at work in his ass. He rolled his hips knocking the vibrator deeper into his aching, begging depths he looked at Germania with a low whimper that he would never dare normally show.

Severin lowered his head taking just a hit of skin from Prussia's hip into his mouth and he bit down as hard as he could muster. 

Prussia jerked up with a yelp, a pleading look graced his silent ruby red eyes. His hips squirmed making his cock jump and grow all the harder, at that point the cock ring started to hurt, and oh how he demanded more pain!

Germania stood, knocking Ludwig off him as he walked over to Prussia, taking the purple ball from his mouth as he held the jaw of the protesting Prussian open, he replaced the ball with his cock, rocking his hips so he moved in and out of the wet, willing orfice.

Ludwig didn't seem to happy with his brother getting all of the attention, so he pulled his toy out, and tossed it away from his trembling body. He walked over to Gilbert stradling his hips as he lowered himself down into his brothers cock. Shockingly it hurt enough to make him grimance but he managed to settle himself fully down englufing his brother and the damn ring that wrapped around his cock.

Severin chuckled, watching Ludwig squirm as he rode Gilbert's begging dick. He slowly pushed into Gilbert's ass, allowing his cock to get swallowed up in the warm, throbbing ring of muscle. He couldn't help but to give a series of moans, he wanted no...he needed more he wanted to cum, he needed it.

Germania held an angry look as he pushed down into Gilberts throat. "Suck me you selfish whore, or should we punish you more? Suck me or you won't cum all night!"

Gilbert looked startled yet he sucked as hard as he could, even bobbed his head desperate to cum and please his father. He moved his hips much to the delighted of Ludwig and Severin.

Ludwig was the first to cry out, the movement had him cumming easily and he even set the reaction for severin to cum as he turned and bit the younger nation.

 

Severin didn't complain but tipped his head back, yanking the ring from gilbert and watched with a smug smirk as his albino brother collapsed and released a scream as he came.

Germania on the other hand didn't cum until all three of his descendants attacked him, bit him, sucked on the skin of his neck and even sucked on his cock. "Fuck!" He grunted as he shot his load down Gilberts throat then removed himself collapsing on to the bed with the rest of his beloved Germanic family


End file.
